Gwen
Gwen, apelidada de A Gótica, era uma campista que prticipou de Ilha Dos Desafios, no lado dos Esquilos Berrantes, onde foi o vice-campeão da temporada. Voltou como parte do elenco de Luzes, Drama, Ação!, E foi o capitã dos Iluminadores Berrantes. Participou também de Drama Total Turnê Mundial, e foi parte da Equipe Amazônia. Aparece em iate com Duncan, Harold, DJ, Eva eLeShawna, Duncan se beijando em um canto no primeiro episódio de Drama Total: Revenge Of The Island, tendo uma participação especial em um capítulo posterior. Foi também uma concorrente em Drama Total: All Stars, como parte dos vilões Vultures. Gwen ser uma menina gótica, obviamente, usando cores escuras. É fina, e sua pele é muito pálida, talvez você diga que nunca está em contato com o sol. Seu cabelo preto é listrado escuro seu favorito revelado no episódio Despiertaton azul.Tem um top e mangas azuis e verdes de cor escura. A saia preta e azul, sapatos pretos e botas pretas mais escuras. Gwen parece ser uma menina muito sério e algo acentuada no IDD; estão os seus interesses nas artes e astronomia.En Drama Island foi visto várias vezes por desenhar ou escreverem seu diário. Ele odeia pessoas como Heather e por isso tornou-se tão apaixonado por LeShawna. Gwen parece uma garotinha solitária. É uma garota gótica tão acreditam na beleza de coisas que os outros têm medo. Ela parece se dar bem temporadas sociais ajudar pessoas suficientes na ilha. Ela também parece gostar do sarcasmo e foi fatal para beijarDuncan DTGM demonstrando que tanto preocupava comCourtney. Ela é inteligente, independente, sensível e pode competir na maioria dos desafios sem muita complicação. Por episódios: Fator Fobia, A Ilha do Tesouro do Dr. McClean e achareis EZeek também é conhecido. Quando chegou ao Acampamento Wawanakwa, apareceu irritada e intolerante com outros concorrentes, que nem sequer parecem ir muito longe na competição. Pelo contrário, embora tenha de olhar quente e ter uma atitude dura, não uma pessoa amarga, mas é muitocauteloso e elitista a respeito de quem pode ser parte de sua vida. Seu bom coração permitiu-lhe a confiar nos outros, fazer amigos, se apaixonam e até chegar ao final. Mesmo como revelado em Geoff Trial By Tri-Armado Triatlo, fiquei impressionado com a popularidade, mas não acredita que é o lugar onde ela pertence. Ela torna-se mais aberto a expressar seus sentimentos em épocas posteriores. Mesmo quando a obsessão e traiçãodanificou sua reputação, nunca mostra raiva com aqueles quemaltratados. Mas sempre se manteve forte em ambas as vezes. Já em Drama Total: All Stars, decide corrigir o erro e fazer amigos antes dos meninos sempre, não ter um resultado muito satisfatórios graças a Courtney. É também um grande crente em karma e fã de filmes de terror, por isso sempre tem clichês intermináveis utilizadas durante os Ilha dos Desafios: Quando Gwen chega na ilha, e está decepcionadoenojada.Gwen parece inquieta com muitas coisas, como Geoffatitude feliz para tudo o que acontece. Trent Gwen tenta ignorartambém não pode deixar de sorrir para ele, prenunciando seu relacionamento. Gwen quase que imediatamente faz inimizade com Heather quando ela se dirige a ela como "estranha menina gótico" Cody, que é jogado para fora de sua cabine depois de tentar flertar com ela, e Lindsay, a quem chamou de idiota. No entanto, Tyler tenta confortá-la, dizendo que pelo menos não tem que dormir ao lado de Duncan. Gwen tem um monte de interação com Lindsayneste episódio, no entanto. Depois de Lindsay gritou que tinha visto uma barata, DJ pulou beliche de Gwen, e este ficou impressionado porque Duncan matado uma barata com um machado. Enquanto no quarto, Gwen pediu ao chefe sobre as más qualidades do alimento, o que só ajuda o chef esmagarsua comida com um amaciante de carne. No não tão felizescampistas - Parte 2, Gwen é completamente aterrorizado a saltar do penhasco. Ela mais uma vez tem uma outra interaçãoruim com Heather quando ela lhe perguntou se ele estava brincando quando ele se recusou a saltar do precipício, mas elanão leva-lo violentamente como LeShawna fez. Em Despiertón, Gwen foi visto uma vez durante a carreira de vinte KM. Após o desafio buffet, disse Trent que o desafio do Despiertónprovavelmente seria um pouco mais de uma hora, depois de ver Owen para os pés cansados. Com a ajuda de Trent, os doisficar até revelar segredos de cada um e pensamentos sobrevárias coisas e perguntas, sugerindo uma relação. Elesestavam compartilhando um momento de ternura (e quandoGwen estava prestes a cair no sono), acordar para ver o nusonambulismo Owen. Aos oitenta e cinco anos quando se encontraram, Gwen é apenas uma das cinco pessoas que ainda estão acordados. No entanto, Gwen é muito triste quandoTrent adormece, deixando apenas ela e Duncan nos últimos dois anos do desafio. Ele conseguiu vencer o desafio, depois de Duncan adormeceu no banheiro. Gwen adormeceu apenasquando Chris anunciou o vencedor. Gwen no confessionário Em Dodgebrawl, Gwen mal conseguia ficar acordada a maior parte do episódio, como já era tarde para o almoço, e imediatamente caiu no sono enquanto se sentava à mesa.Quando Heather brinca baixo, Courtney tentou jogar em aveia, mas Heather está se movendo um pouco longe e Gwen é atingido em seu lugar. Ela participou do desafio, no entanto, na primeira rodada. Ela teria perdido, mas Cody abnegadamentepulou na frente dela quando uma bola esquivar estava indo em sua direção. Em conflito Not Quite famosa Gwen com Heather começa.Gwen fica chateado quando ela imediatamente cabeça juiz do processo é declarado. Ela é calma (e ferido) por Trent, no entanto, quando ele roubou um pão extra para ela. Algum tempo mais tarde no episódio, Gwen está sozinho com eladiariamente, mas ela está chateada com Cody, que parece querer deixá-la sozinha. Para fugir de tudo isso, ela e Trent ir para a doca de vergonha, mas o momento é interrompido porOwen e Cody. Depois eu pulei na água e espirrou Gwen, ela com raiva deixa o cais dizendo que ele odiava a ilha.No caminho de volta, rostos Lindsay, que está tentando parar de Gwen entrar na cabine para Heather pode roubar o diário deGwen. Mais tarde, no show de talentos, a canção canta Trent é dedicado a Gwen. Quando Heather ler o diário dela para todo o público, ela revela que está apaixonada por Trent, fazendoescapar da vergonha. Apesar disso, ela tem uma fazenda de formigas vermelhas de Harold, em seguida, coloca Heather na cama. Em Idiotices ao Ar Livre, Gwen está decepcionado eenvergonhado que Heather tinha lido seu diário na frente de todos, que nem sequer quero falar com Trent. Para Heather, ela é a única que tem que ir agora, mas Trent discordar. Gwen nãotem muitas linhas neste episódio na Fobia Factor, Gwenadmitiu seu medo de ser enterrado vivo, possivelmente devido à sua claustrofobia. Como parte do desafio, teve que serenterrado vivo por cinco minutos. Para ajudar, Trent tentou falar com ela através de um interfone. Mas Gwen ficou sozinho apósTrent enfrentou seu próprio medo de uma mímica. Sem querer,ela muito mais do que cinco minutos que fica lá porque Trentesqueceu. Imediatamente depois, ele enfrentou seu medo demímicos e fui falar com Chris. quando Gwen é enterrado vivo Courtney é o único que restou, Courtney Gwen tenta perder, fazendo a cor de gelatina verde é mais desagradável do que realmente é, o que pode não ter ajudado Courtney completar o desafio. Adicionar ao Canoagem em apenas como Gwen e Trent fará parceria para atender a canoa Cody consegue ir com Gwen na canoa e deixe Trent com Lindsay e Beth. Gwen diz no confessionário que Cody era como um irmão mais novo e irritante ao tentar se encontrar com Cody ela nega. Quando você começa a exagerar Gwen acerta com o remo na virilha.Cody percebe que realmente gosta de Trent e volta a ser atingido por Gwen quando ele admite que na verdade era uma aposta com Owen para obter o apoio de Gwen. Muito mais tarde, Cody Gwen e Trent se indo na mesma canoa e Gwen dá-lhe alguns sutiãs em sinal de gratidão. Em Paintball Deer Hunter e Gwen foi veado parecia chateadopor ter que vestir-se bem, mas tanto neste episódio como no seguinte: Se você não ... Gwen resisitir calor quase não tinhaparticipação. Em em quem você pode confiar? Gwen emparelhado comHeather no primeiro teste. LeShawna e Gwen Cego Desafio Devido à enorme conflito entre eles o desafio não começabem e Heather planejando algo amarrando uma corda dupla.Quando metade da subida da montanha Heather rasga a parte de trás das calças, deixando sua calcinha à vista de todos.Embora Heather chega a irritar ganhar isso. Mais tarde, ele foi emparelhado com LeShawna no trenó cegamente. Gwen se assustou com a rota feita pelo LeShawna, que estava com os olhos vendados. Gerenciar Também para conseguir ganharnovamente. No básico Straining Gwen parece incomodado por desafiosChef. No primeiro desafio Los Topos mantean Gwen para manter a canoa parece fazer muito bem e nem uma palavra sobre a história da guerra Chef acreditava. Gwen Mais tarde, durante a dança, pedir para ir ao banheiro e dado umesfregão e balde Chef é feito para esfregar o banheiro queGwen reclama que não quis dizer isso. Em seguida, ao comeralimentos que Duncan e Courtney foram roubados de Courtneyri quando isso vai vomitar. Naquela época, mostra que ele se tornou um bom amigo de Bridgette e LeShawna. Durante seuúltimo desafio é a última uma posição e ganhar para a sua equipa e ganhar o respeito de Chef apesar de não estarconvencido. Em X-treme Tortura Gwen discute com Bridgette porque encontraram um haiku e não sabe quem ele é. Bridgette pensa que ele escreveu para ela, enquanto Geoff Gwen acha que foiTrent. Isso faz com que discutir e tentar descobrir o escritor.Mas eles descobrem que não era tanto e as duas meninas são conciliados em conjunto para encontrar autor promissor. Eles acham que Owen e DJ desde Duncan está apaixonado porCourtney e este foi removido e Harold é Harold. Finalmenteeles descobrem que, na verdade, esses eram haikus para LeShawna e Harold escreveu que Gwen e Bridgette provar que estão errados. Curiosidades: Gwen tem interesse em arte (mostrado várias vezes durante oshow, e diz que deseja estudar história da arte na universidadeno futuro) e astronomia (mostrado em The Big Sleep e The Aftermath: II). Gwen era um dos poucos concorrentes conhecidos para ser capaz de tocar um instrumento. No caso dela, é a bateria. Os outros são Courtney, Duncan, Trent, Cody, Harold, eAlejandro, que toca violino, guitarra (Courtney, Duncan e Trent), teclado / keytar (Cody e Harold), tuba (Harold), e acordeão, respectivamente. Gwen é um dos quatro competidores que não tenham a suaaudição mostrado. Coincidentemente, ambas as estações que Gwen chegou aolugar final four tomada em Camp Wawanakwa. Gwen é um dos dois concorrentes para estar na equipe de maior sucesso de cada temporada, sendo nos Esquilos Berrantes em Total Drama Island, os Iluminadores Berrantesem Ação Total Drama, Equipe Amazônia em Total DramaWorld Tour e os Vultures Villainous em Total Drama All -Stars,com a outra sendo Heather. Gwen é uma das cinco candidatas a usar uma gargantilha. Gwen é um dos oito concorrentes para lançar um desafio para sua equipe. Os outros são Alejandro, Courtney, DJ, Jasmine, Justin, Scott, e Trent. No entanto, ao contrário dos outros, ela foi forçada a fazê-lo,como Justin afirmou que ela lhes devia para os desafios queTrent atirou. Ela é a primeira a lançar um desafio a fim de obter-seeliminado. Gwen permaneceu no Acampamento Wawanakwa mais do quequaisquer outros concorrentes Em Total Drama Island, ela chegou ao final, juntamente comOwen. Além disso, ela é a única concorrente para nunca deixou a ilha em qualquer ponto nessa temporada. Owen foi o vencedor em seu final, mas ele foi em um cruzeirode cinco estrelas para um fim de semana com os outros carascomo uma recompensa no final do Brunch de disgustingness. Mesmo que Owen não tinha deixado a ilha, ela ainda seria o campista que ficaram na ilha por mais tempo que ela chegouna ilha antes Owen fez. Ela também retorna para a ilha em Ação Drama Total e Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Em Total Drama All-Stars, ela retorna como um concorrente, é o último em pé primeiro concorrente geração e voltou como um dos ajudantes de Zoey na finale. Ironicamente, Gwen parecia odeio estar na ilha a mais. Eliminações de Gwen em Ação Total Drama World Tour eforam parcialmente por causa de seus dois interesses amorosos: Trent e Duncan, respectivamente. Gwen era o único membro da Equipe Amazônia a ser eliminado em Total Drama World Tour antes da fusão. Conforme revelado por Geoff em The Aftermath: II, Gwen possui dois lagartos, e como revelado por Beth em Mutiny on theSoundstage, seus nomes são Angus e Vampyra. Gwen é uma das duas candidatas a acreditar em karma. Elaparece ser uma forte crente em karma como ela menciona queao longo da série. Conforme revelado por Duncan em Mutiny on the Soundstage, a banda favorita de Gwen é a explosão Mente gótico e ela quer um Ford Mustang 1967 como seu carro. Gwen, junto com Heather e Sierra, são os únicos personagensmostrados de ter criado um blog. Gwen é o primeiro concorrente eo primeiro lugar geral femininoa usar o confessionário. Segundo o site do Cartoon Network, gênero de filme favorito deGwen é horror. É revelado em Riot On Set que Gwen já teve um emprego emum zoológico. Gwen ganhou mais desafios para sua equipe ou para ela e seuparceiro do que qualquer outro competidor na série, comquinze (dezesseis contando seu final de Total Drama Island): Ela venceu o desafio em The Big Sleep para os Esquilos Berrantes por ser a última pessoa acordada. Ela foi uma das pessoas que enfrentam o medo na FobiaFactor, ajudando-a a vitória da equipe. Gwen e Leshawna bater Geoff e DJ no desafio de desempate no Who Can You Trust ?. Gwen sobreviveu ao resto dos campistas em Esforço Básico, vencendo o desafio para sua equipe. Gwen ganhou o desafio, quando ela enfrentou um assassino psicopata real no Gancho, Linha e Grito. Gwen foi a primeira pessoa a recuperar o animal emWawanakwa Gone Wild !, vencer o desafio para si mesma. Gwen e Heather ganhou o desafio por si mesmos, quando bateu Duncan e Owen de volta ao acampamento em Are We There Yeti ?. Gwen e Owen ganhou o desafio quando eles se uniram para bater Heather em I Triple Dog Dare You !. Gwen vencer Owen em seu final no último episódio, realmente !. Gwen e Trent foram os primeiros concorrentes para trás comseus ovos em Alien resurr-eggtion, vencendo o desafio. Gwen foi uma das vacas que amarrados os cowboys em 3:10 to Crazytown. Gwen e Courtney pegou Duncan em I See London ..., fazendo com que sua equipe para vencer. Gwen ganhou uma medalha de ouro na Grécia Pieces. Gwen encontrou um artefato alienígena em O EX-Files, fazendo com que sua equipe para vencer. Gwen foi atribuído um ponto no desafio de boxe em Suckersperfurado, dando sua equipe a vitória. Gwen salva Chris e os outros concorrentes de Ezequiel emZeek e achareis. Oito / Nove dos desafios que ela ganhou estavam em Total Drama Island, que também é o recorde atual para a maioria dos desafios conquistados em uma única temporada por umconcorrente. No entanto, Gwen aparece em segundo lugar quando se trata de vencer desafios individuais. Ela ganhou cinco / seis desafiosindividuais, atrás de Heather, que ganhou seis / sete. Gwen e Sadie foram os únicos campistas para rejeitar ummarshmallow. Isto é visto em Trial by Tri-Armado Triatlo, quandoGwen já disse que ela tinha um bom tempo, mas Chris disse-lhe para se sentar, e deu o marshmallow final para ela. Gwen é revelado para ser um ambientalista, ter ficado impressionado com a escolha de Duncan para dar o dinheiro para Green Peace in The Aftermath: IV, e depois começar umshow na web em celebridade Manhunt Total Drama AçãoReunião Especial para ajudar o meio ambiente. Contando seu final das últimas Episódio, Realmente !, Gwen é o primeiro concorrente a ser o mais alto membro da classificação de uma equipe e com o menor membro da classificação de outra equipe. O segundo relâmpago estar. Ela também é uma das únicas quatro concorrentes do sexo feminino para ser o membro mais graduado de sua equipe, os outros são Beth, Heather, e Sky. Gwen é a única concorrente no Total Drama Action para receber apenas um Chris de Ouro (como Izzy recebeu um prêmio dourado Chris, antes e depois de sua primeira eliminação). Gwen e Noah são os únicos ex-Esquilos Berrantes que não tenham mostrado uma forma de nudez em qualquer ponto da série. Gwen é a quarta concorrente de sempre participar de outraequipe cerimônia de eliminação, sendo os outros Duncan,Alejandro e Tyler. Gwen tem mais caras encontrá-la atraente do que qualquer outra garota no show. As outras meninas para ter mais de umcara atraído por eles são Heather, Bridgette, Courtney, e AnneMaria. Ao longo da série, seis caras têm a achava atraente em alguns pontos da série: Trent e Gwen estavam em um relacionamento para a maioriada primeira temporada, e no início da segunda temporada,antes de eles se separaram. Cody constantemente tenta bater em Gwen, mas não consegue. Owen constantemente chama Gwen uma garota quente, mas nunca realmente disse isso em seu rosto. Tyler concorda com Owen sobre Gwen ser quente em A EX-Files. Harold confessa que ele encontra Gwen atraente na redençãoChefshank, depois que ela esmaga uma pá na cabeça. Duncan e Gwen estavam em um relacionamento romântico de O EX-Files a Loucura da lua. Ele também ligou para ela uma garota quente várias vezes antes que se tornem um casal. É revelado que Gwen é alérgica ao eucalipto em Picnic at Hanging Dork. Isso fez com que sua eliminação como ela encontrou dificuldades para alimentar os koalas no tie-break contraCourtney. Gwen e Courtney são a terceira dupla a batalha para fora como resultado de empate, o primeiro duo sendo Duncan e Beth eo segundo DJ estar e Lindsay. Gwen, juntamente com Ez e Izzy, é apenas um doscompetidores para ser o membro da classificação mais baixada sua equipa mais do que uma vez. Em Hook, Line, e Screamer, é revelado que o filme favorito deGwen é "Banho de sangue 2: Summer Camp Reign of Terror". Curiosamente, Gwen datado duas pessoas que ela não considera sensato e não mostra sentimentos para o garoto queela considera sensato. A vida amorosa de Gwen foi fortemente focada em em todas as quatro temporadas que ela participou. Gwen é o competidor só conhecido por ter uma mãe solteira(só mãe), como visto em sua mensagem de vídeo e sua biografia. Ela é a quarta veterano de fazer parte de um desafio em DramaTotal: Revenge of the Island, sendo os outros Izzy, Bridgette, Lindsay Duncan, Heather, e DJ. Gwen parece ser ambidestro como ela é vista segurando um lápis com a mão direita em Not Quite Famous, mas usa-ladeixado em Procurar e Não Destruir. Gwen terminou com ambos os seus namorados no quinto episódio da temporada. Coincidentemente, nesses mesmos períodos, Gwen e seu namorado foram os primeiros a receber o símbolo daimunidade na primeira cerimônia de eliminação eles assistiramcomo um casal. Gwen e Trent foram os primeiros a ser dada Chris de OuroPrêmios em Alien resurr-eggtion. Gwen e Duncan foram os primeiros Vultures Villainous para receber marshmallows no mal Dread. Gwen é a única concorrente feminina a ser exilado para a Ilha de Boney em Total Drama All-Stars. Ela também é o único membro dos originais vinte e doisconcorrentes a ser exilado. Ela também é o último competidor a ser exilado. Gwen ganhou mais desafios de horror temático do que quaisquer outros concorrentes, vencendo quatro das sete deles. Ela foi eliminada antes do projeto Bruxa de Areia e não participou nas estações que continham Finders Creepers e atirá e ir buscar. Assim, ela ganhou todos os desafios com temática de horror, ela competiu em. Gwen é um dos quatro competidores a aparecer em todos os episódios de duas temporadas, sendo os outros Duncan, Heather e Zoey. Gwen, junto com Jo e Serra, são os únicos competidores que tiveram seus nomes alterados. Neste caso, o nome do velho de Gwen foi Heather antes trailer de Camp TV foi feita. Ironicamente, Heather é um de seus piores inimigos. Gwen é a única concorrente da primeira geração a ter seu nome alterado. Gwen, juntamente Amy, Dawn, Ella, Izzy, Lindsay, Sarney,e Scarlett é um dos oito concorrentes da série a usar uma saia. thumb|73pxthumb|left|106pxthumb|72pxthumb|left|114pxthumb|97pxthumb|left Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Ilha dos desafios Categoria:Esquilos Berrantes Categoria:Drama total turne mundial Categoria:Luzes Drama Ação Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Iluminadores Berrantes Categoria:Equipe Amazonia Categoria:Antagonistas